


Diego and Klaus as Toddlers

by can_i_slytherin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Legit couldn't think of a name for this.But, this is basically a small fic about our two favourite Hargreeves boys as toddlers.





	Diego and Klaus as Toddlers

Diego was running through the halls, giggling like a maniac as Pogo chased him. The humanoid monkey had his arms outstretched, his fingers wiggling as he threatened to tickle Diego.

"P-P-Pogo! N-N-No!" Diego screeched, a grin spread across his features. He rounded the corner and yelled indignantly when he was met by a dead end. Just when he thought that he had been caught, the chest at the end of the hall opened and Klaus popped his head out before he grabbed Diego's hand and pulled him inside. It was dark and barely big enough for the two four-year-olds but they cuddled together, giggling and whispering to each other in hushed tones.

"I th-th-thought that I w-was g-g-g-gonna g-get caught." Diego whispered breathlessly.

"Good that I got you before he did!" Klaus giggled.

"Where have my two boys gone?!" Pogo yelled, he sounded so close to the chest- almost next to it.

Klaus squealed loudly when the top of the chest was pulled open and Diego hid his face in Klaus' armpit, grinning like a fool.

"W-W-We're no here!" Diego yelled, his voice slightly muffled.

"No?" Pogo responded, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"N-N-N-N-N..." Diego cut himself off with an annoyed growl.

Pogo furrowed his eyebrows and went to take a step towards Diego in an attempt to soothe his child, but stopped when Klaus shook his head- a sign that he had it under control.

"Think the word in your head, Di." Klaus babbled, rubbing Diego's back soothingly.

"N-Nope!" Diego yelled and giggled gleefully when the word tumbled from his lips.

"You did, Di!" Klaus yelled, eyes gleaming with pride.

"If my boys aren't here," Pogo began, proud of both his boys, "I'll have to look elsewhere."

Pogo carefully closed the lid and mockingly walked away. Klaus and Diego let out twin breaths of relief and grinned cheekily at each other.

"That was close!" Klaus whispered, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"He alm-m-m-most caught us." Diego replied, nose crinkling as he giggled.

The two boys screamed when the lid of the chest was ripped open and Pogo appeared, hands outstretched and ready to tickle the two toddlers.

"No, Pogo! No!" Klaus yelled, scrambling to his feet and pulling Diego with him. He darted past Pogo, his hand still linked with Diego's, and the two toddlers darted off down the corridor.

"That's cheating!" Pogo yelled and began to chase the two boys again. The game went on like that for a while before Grace called them for dinner; Klaus and Diego whined pitifully and pouted, sad that their game was cut short but grinned upon the promise that their game could continue after they had eaten dinner.

For those few glorious moments a day, they were almost a family.


End file.
